A Surprise Friendship
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: After the whomping willow incident in Second Year Harry hears a soft cry coming form an empty classroom, soon he makes a new friend. A one-shot that links in with my characters reading story 'A Better Ending' and comes after 'The boys 1st Year'
1. Chapter 1

**This next one shot is about how Harry first met Luna. **

**Luna is my favourite character and I wish she appeared in more than the three books**

**This is a sort of companion thing to my characters read the books 'A Better Ending', but can probably be read seperately**

**I'm hoping for a Luna/Harry pairing or a Luna/Harry/Neville pairing, what do you think?**

Harry walked down the corridors of the fourth floor aimlessly, he didn't have a destination in kind or a plan cor wherever he ended up, he just needed time to think.

He and Ron had gotten into to trouble with Percy again, he wasn't too impressed with their adventure last year but then this year hadn't even started and he had already almost died along with Ron. Fred and George were okay with it and were slightly jealous but Harry couldn't help but see all the looks that they sent his way, or the food they snuck onto his plate after the rescue from the Dursleys. Ron knew something was wrong but he didn't want to pry.

Harry rounded the corner and was about to head back up to the common room where he was actually supposed to be 'grounded', when he heard a quiet crying coming from an empty classroom two doors down.

Hesitating slightly, Harry opened the door and peered in, he was startled to see a young girl with her back to one of the desks clutching her arms around her legs, her long white blonde hair covering her knees as she buried her face away from the world. Upon closer inspection Harry could see that she was wearing no shoes and there was a cork necklace broken on the floor beside her.

Harry bit his lip trying to force memories of him in the same position back in the library in Surrey but an image of a young girl popped into his head, the young girl who comforted him, became his friend and then disappeared only to appear four years later and become one of his best friends and his big sister.

Harry cleared his throat lightly to make himself known to the girl so he didn't scare even more by talking straight away. The girl stiffened and looked up at Harry with piercing blue eyes filled with tears

"Hello Harry Potter" she whispered airily with a sniff as she went to wipe her face with her sleeve

Harry quickly went into his robe pocket and handed the girl a tissue, she looked at him shocked but gently accepted it.

"Uh.. Hi, I'm afraid I don't know your name" Harry tild her quietly

"Luna, Luna Lovegood" she told him dreamily as she wiped her eyes

Harry smiled "Well then, hello Miss Lovegood, it's a pleasure to meet you, are you okay?"

Luna looked up at the older boy curiously, there were wrackspurts around him but they weren't currently affecting him.

"People think I'm looney" Luna confided, feeling she can trust the older boy

Harry huffed as he sat down next to the young girl, he knew what she was feeling, after all he'd felt it for years

"Why?" He asked the young Ravenclaw, he could tell because of the blue on her robes

"Because of the Nargles and the Wrackspurts" she informed him but then bit her lip as she realised she may just have pushed another person away from her.

Harry looked at her curiously "What are Wrackspurts?"

Luna's eyes brightened " They're invisible creatures that make your brain go all fuzzy so you sometimes get all flustered and forget things"

Harry thougt for a moment and thdn started swatting the air around his head causing Luna to start giggling

Harry smiled at the first year and stood up offering her his hand. Luna accepted the help and grabbed her broken necklace from the floor.

Just as Harry was about to speak the door opened and Harry could hear someone let out a breath, when he looked around he froze slightly as he saw Percy with his hands on his hips in the doorway.

"Harry Potter you're supposed to be in the common room doing your homework, or did you forget about your grounding?" Percy sighed

"I'm sorry Percy, I just needed to clear my head, I was on my way back but I heard Luna crying and I couldn't leave her alone" Harry explained then remembered the necklace in her hand "Percy could uou fix her necklace please?"

Percy looked at the little girl stood slightly behind Harry, he could see the tear tracks down her cheeks and the broken necklace in her hand, she reminded him of Ginny and he hated seeing his baby sister upset so he nodded and cast a quick '_Reparo'_ on the necklace bringing a smile onto hers and Harrys faces. Then he remembered where he seen the girl before, she was friends with Ginny and lived not too far from The Burrow.

"Miss Lovegood, if you need help, come and find me" Percy told the first year who nodded and thanked Harry before leVing quickly. Harry watched her go then looked up at Percy.

Percy sighed "Come on Raven lets get back go the common room before the Twins destroy it, you should have told me you needed to clear your head"

Harry sighed "sorry Percy,"

Harry looked down the corridor behind him looking for any sign of the first year but he couldn't see her, with a silent sigh he continued towards the common room hoping that his new friend would be okay.

Harry grinned as he sent a small package containing a small christmas present, he'd asked Hagrid to help him wittle some small things out of butterbeer corks that Fred had given him and had asked Percy to charm them so that they couldn't be broken.

He wittled a small Raven, and had found drawings of many creatures that Luna often spoke about in the library when they were together. Luna stuck by Harry when the whole Heir of Slytherin appeared and didn't shy away from him so he wittled her creatures and then put them on a simple cord that could be lengthened to go around her wrist or her neck.

He hoped that she would like it.


	2. AN

Sorry guys and gals.

This is just a note to say that the admins have taken down 'A Better Ending' so I need to find a new place to put the story up. The link to the new site will pop up on my profile once its started being uploaded

I may keep up with these one shots but it depends on if any inspiration comes to mind.

Sorry again

CallistoRedbird

:3


End file.
